


Ни капли недопонимания

by Tinwore



Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Summary: Просто набор историй из жизни Карлайла и Эсми после начала их сожительства. Сборник драбблов. Может пополняться.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Эсми, Карлайл и их семья [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836604
Kudos: 3





	1. Один поцелуй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктора Карлайла Каллена оторвал от ночных дел звонок телефона: девушка с туберкулёзом, которую он наблюдал месяц с тех пор, как переехал из Ашленда, умирала. Эсми подала доктору его халат и чемоданчик и, зная что ночь Карлайлу предстоит тяжёлая, поцеловала его в уголок губ. Он думал об этом непрестанно, пока ночью сидел у постели умирающей и пока днём принимал пациентов в своём кабинете в городе. Когда он вернулся домой, не думать об этом стало ещё сложнее.

— К этому с каждым разом всё тяжелее привыкнуть. Медицина идёт вперёд семимильными шагами, ещё недавно у девочки не было бы надежды на безболезненную смерть, но сейчас она не страдала. А ещё через десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет её болезнь научатся лечить. Ей просто не повезло. А мне… Ужасно стыдно. Я чувствую себя путешественником во времени, который движется в одну сторону.

— И ты винишь себя в том, что не можешь пойти против природы? — мягкий голос Эсми был полон понимания.

Карлайл покачал головой, давя смешок.

— Медицина издавна идёт против природы, вот в чём дело. Наше с тобой существование — против природы. Я не могу смотреть на всё иначе.

Эсми коснулась руки Карлайла, лежавшей на столе.

— Знал бы ты, как мне хочется тебе помочь… Хоть чем-нибудь. Ты берёшь на себя так много.

Карлайл перебил её сжав тонкую ладонь:

— Нет. Нет, я справлюсь. Только… — он замолчал ненадолго, размышляя опустив глаза. Наконец он поднял взгляд на Эсми и задал свой вопрос: — Можно попросить тебя о?..

— Да, — кивнула она.

— Ты не дослушала, — серьёзно заметил Карлайл.

— Тогда считай, что я согласна, что бы ты ни предложил, — Эсми плавно выпрямилась, оттолкнувшись от столешницы, на которую опиралась.

Карлайла будто подменили. Робко, тихо спросил, улыбаясь уголками губ, готовый обратить всё сказанное в шутку, пусть, может быть, и не очень удачную:

— А в поцелуе мне… не откажешь?

И Эсми, замерев на долю секунды, размышляя о сказанном, уловила в его глазах что-то похожее на страх: она всё ещё была сильнее его, могла свернуть ему шею, если бы захотела так ответить на его оскорбление. Но он её не оскорбил, совсем нет. Улыбка расцвела на лице Эсми, она наклонилась, пальцами цепляя галстук на шее доктора.

Карлайл перестал дышать — от ужаса ли, предвкушения, ожидания подвоха…

Эсми дразнила доктора, кончиком носа касаясь то его носа, то одной щеки, то другой, будто бы примеряясь, как лучше подступиться. Снизу донеслось несколько разобщённых фортепианных нот, словно кто-то нащупывал мелодию.

Вот, мисс Мейсен сейчас рассмеётся и отпрянет, объясняя, что музыка ей помешала…

Поцелуй Эсми оказался мягким, как дорогой шёлк; тёплым, как весенний солнечный свет; нежным, словно прозрачный тюль занавесок, которыми играет ветер через открытое окно; уверенным, как шаги офицера; настойчивым, подобно речам революционера, чьё сердце сгорает от страсти.

Карлайл закрыл глаза — зажмурился — подался вперёд, боясь упустить желанное прикосновение и вдохнул полной грудью мягкий миндальный запах женщины, которая его целовала.

Он попытался ответить на поцелуй — пусть его и без этого переполнял восторг, и он готов был отдать оставшуюся вечность ради ещё пары таких же секунд, но ведь Эсми, наверное, ответ был важен?

Они стукнулись зубами.

Эсми тотчас отпрянула, смеясь, Карлайл схватил её ладони, боясь, что она уйдёт, но она не отходила — стояла рядом, глядя на доктора своими тёмными полными радости глазами.

— Ты не целовался никогда?

— По правде говоря… — Карлайл смущённо потупился, — нет.

В странном порыве, не переглядываясь, не произнося ни слова, они сплели пальцы.

Эсми неотрывно смотрела на опущенные золотистые ресницы Карлайла — густые и, наверное, пружинистые, если дотронуться до них. Перед ней был совсем другой Карлайл Каллен — не собранный опытный врач, на внешнюю молодость которого тенью ложились все прожитые им годы и испытания, но юноша, каким он был до обращения. Ему едва минуло двадцать, и он не знал жизни, кроме охоты на вампиров — и бытности вампиром.

Юноша поднял на неё взгляд тёмно-янтарных глаз. Тёплый, полный восхищения, смешанного с так и не прошедшим смущением. Эсми вдруг почувствовала себя старой по сравнению с ним: к двадцати шести годам она пережила все горести, способные выпасть на долю женщины. Даже обращение не смогло стереть следов прошлого: ей никогда не стать прекрасной Артемидой. До конца вечности с ней будут её раздавшиеся бёдра, круглые щёки, полные плечи — все признаки женщины, родившей несколько дней назад.

Но Карлайл как будто видел что-то другое. Как будто ему нужна была не шестнадцатилетнаяя Эсми — невинная, неопытная, юная и красивая своей почти детской красотой, потерей которой часто попрекал её муж. Карлайлу была нужна та Эсми, что стояла перед ним.

Больше полугода она старалась не смотреть в зеркало, и, когда думала о себе, совсем забывала, как изменилась для человеческого взгляда. А ещё — и вообразить не могла, что Карлайл разглядывает её рыжие густые ресницы и представляет, как мягко они пружинят от прикосновений.

Он вдруг плавно встал, усмехнулся, притягивая Эсми к себе за талию, зашептал безо всякого озорства:

— Я был примерным сыном своего отца-священника и Господа. Я и с женщиной ни разу не был. Ни до обращения, ни, тем более, после.

— Я не верю, — тоску и неуверенность, наверное, сдуло сладкое дыхание Карлайла. Как бы там ни было, Эсми вновь почти смеялась.

Доктор Каллен напустил на себя серьёзность:

— Я только что испортил наш первый поцелуй, о чём ты?

Теперь смеха было не сдержать, и Эсми, смеясь, вновь потянулась к губам Карлайла.

— Давай всем скажем, что это была репетиция. Мне столькому ещё нужно тебя научить, — улыбаясь, она поцеловала Карлайла в лоб, меж бровей, затем кончик носа, уголок губ.

— Мне остаётся только быть прилежным учеником, — прошептал он в ответ, прикрыв глаза.

Живая мелодия, доносившаяся из зала, усложнилась и ускорилась. Короткие ноты были вместо ударов сердца.

Но вдруг музыка смолкла, оборвавшись на дисгармоничном аккорде. Захлопнулась крышка рояля. Шагов не было слышно, но завершил репризу звук закрывшейся парадной двери. Спокойный, не похожий на обиженный хлопок.

Эсми перевела встревоженный взгляд на дверь кабинета, прильнув к Карлайлу. Он обнял её машинально и вздохнул.

— В чём дело? — Эсми теперь смотрела на доктора. — Это совсем на него не похоже…

— Я не знаю, — Карлайл вновь едва подавил вздох. И попытался подбодрить Эсми и себя заодно: — Может, ему надоело пытаться перебить наши мысли своей музыкой.

— Надеюсь, — женщина вновь неотрывно смотрела на дверь.

— Что так беспокоит тебя? — Карлайл запустил пальцы в волосы Эсми, заставив её повернуть голову.

— Ты знаешь, что он играл? — спросила она в свою очередь.

— Нет, — озадаченно ответил мужчина. — А ты?..

— По-моему, он слушал нас и… Сочинял. Обращал в музыку то, что чувствовал, — предположила Эсми. Глаза Карлайла загорелись, и она стушевалась, опустив взгляд, всё ещё не зная, как принимать неподдельный интерес, который он ей оказывал. — Может быть, он услышал то, чего не хотел…

— Не думаю, что… — заверил её Карлайл, но она его перебила:

— Нет, послушай. Он же просто мальчишка, сколько ему, девятнадцать?

— В сентябре будет двадцать, — качнул головой Каллен.

— Но три года, что он живёт с тобой, он совсем один. То есть, — она спешно поправила себя, сжав ладони Карлайла, — ему не с кем расти. Ты для него эталон, но не друг и союзник. И я тем более. Он проходит свой путь один, и представь себя на его месте: ты едва начал сближаться с тем, кто принял тебя в семью, а его уже пытаются отобрать.

— Боже мой, Эсми, что ты говоришь, — Карлайл непонимающе улыбался. — Что такого мы оба могли подумать?

— Что мы поженимся? — выпалила Эсми.

Карлайл в мгновение ока посерьёзнел, взял её лицо в ладони.

— Думаешь, это могло бы его расстроить? — Он что, не слышал её предположения? Почему он не удивлён?

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Эсми, которой все никак не удавалось переварить реакцию доктора. — Но вдруг?.. Я даже не знаю, как мне извиниться, если я задела его или тебя… — Она вдруг отступила на шаг назад, так что доктор больше не дотягивался до неё руками. — А если он не вернётся?.. Нужно поторопиться, объяснить ему…

— Погоди, — Карлайл остановил Эсми, вновь сократив расстояние между ними и взяв её за руку. — Если дело, правда, в твоём вопросе, не думаю, что Эдвард огорчился. Скорее, дал возможность нам поговорить наедине. И подумать тоже, — он чуть усмехнулся.

— Прости, наверное, мне не следовало всё это начинать, — Эсми потупила взгляд, чуть подаваясь назад, но Карлайл держал между ними одинаковое расстояние, держа её ладони в своих.

— Не извиняйся.

— Я знаю, это глупость, знаю, что такого говорить не стоит, не в моём положении, — замотала головой женщина, а потом замолчала и подняла на мужчину взгляд: — Просто… По-моему, я люблю тебя.

Карлайл улыбнулся, не отпуская её рук.

— «По-твоему»?

— Я… Не уверена, — она понизила голос, вновь опуская взгляд. — Мне не с чем сравнить. Я никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного. Ничего настолько… огромного. Только к сыну, но всё равно не так. То чувство было омрачено болью, смешано со страхом, — Эсми низала слова, словно бусины на шёлковую нить, тщательно подбирая каждое. — А теперь я вижу солнце. В тебе, в Эдварде. В самой себе тоже. Я будто бы… Дышу этим. И оно нужно мне, как воздух.

Карлайл промолчал, вздохнул с нежностью и поцеловал Эсми в лоб, положив ладони на её плечи. Она подняла глаза — с вопросом в них и тревогой.

— Эсми Энн, ты просто невероятная…

Она прикусила губу, опустив голову. Он замолчал, покачивая головой, и вдруг вновь заговорил:

— У меня есть знакомый священник. Вампир, правда, живёт в Балтиморе, — доктор Каллен взял ладони Эсми в свои и прижал к груди. — Но он может обвенчать нас по всем правилам, с исповедью. И не будет задавать вопросов о том, почему мы не пригласили гостей.

Эсми, которая собиралась было что-то сказать, обескураженно хлопала ресницами, от удивления забыв закрыть рот.

— То есть… — голос подводил её. — Ты делаешь мне предложение?

Глаза Карлайла снова смеялись:

— Мне казалось, я на него отвечаю.

Эсми смешалась, завороженно вглядываясь в глаза доктора, и прежним нетвёрдым голосом заговорила:

— И ты… Согласен?

Карлайл, весёлость которого сменилась скорее мягкой радостью, с нежностью огладил щёку Эсми тыльной стороной ладони, отвечая в тон — тихо и немного отрывисто:

— Я согласен.

Она охнула. Он будто задумался о чём-то, замер, разглядывая её мгновение.

Они потянулись друг к другу — руками, губами — совсем как две серебряные круглые капли воды на листке мать-и-мачехи, которые сливаются в одну, стоит растению дрогнуть от случайного касания или лёгкого дуновения ветра.

— Эсми, — Карлайл разорвал поцелуй, и они ещё долго смотрели друг на друга молча. Трёхсотлетний доктор вновь был несмелым юношей, опускающим в смущении золотые ресницы: — Как это сложно сказать…

Женщина залилась звонким смехом — не надменным или злорадным — просто весёлым, так что доктору не на что было обижаться. Она склонила голову набок, будто кошка, оценивающая ситуацию, улыбнулась и ответила:

— Ты можешь не говорить.


	2. Семь ярдов

— Ты уверена, что справишься одна? — уже в который раз доктор Каллен повторял этот вопрос, так что Эсми, уставшая на него отвечать, только вздохнула, доверительно взявшая ладони мужа в свои.

— Я справлюсь, всё будет в порядке. Ты сам говорил мне, что перед выходом в свет нужно проверить мою выдержку на прочность. С тобой я буду думать, что ты меня остановишь в любой момент, а мне нужно понять, держу ли я сама себя в руках, — объяснила Эсми. — Тем более, мне хочется сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Ты же знаешь, что на вечере я буду рядом. Но хорошо, — вздохнул Карлайл. — Пусть будет по-твоему.

Он отошёл к своему столу, достал из ящика какой-то конверт и свёрток:

— Раз уж ты человек теперь…

Когда Эсми получила подарок в руки, в нос ей ударил запах новой кожи.

— Это твой кошелёк? — спросила женщина, разворачивая бумагу.

Карлайл усмехнулся:

— Нет. Это <i>твой</i> кошелёк.

Он говорил с какой-то даже гордостью.

В конверте была чековая книжка на имя Эсми Энн Мэйсен: они с Эдвардом представлялись братом и сестрой. Эсми предпочитала не вспоминать своих прошлых имён. Почему Мэйсен? Они с Карлайлом заключили брак перед Богом, им, по большому счёту, этого было достаточно, а официальную церемонию в мэрии супруги решили отложить до тех времён, когда Эсми окончательно освоится среди людей. На торжественном вечере в честь назначения на пост главного врача доктора Стивенсона на следующей неделе она представится невестой доктора Каллена. И ей нужно было платье.

Эсми переживала свой новорождённый период с трудом, очень тяжело привыкая к тому, что может позволить себе почти всё, и первое время совершенно отказывалась от дорогих подарков. Карлайл пожертвовал ей свой старый костюм, который она перешила по своей фигуре, да ещё пару рубашек и халатов, которые постигла та же судьба. Эсми неплохо управлялась с машинкой и была без ума от рисования. Идея о том, чтобы найти работу, когда находиться среди людей станет легче, не оставляла её. Работа была необходима. Как Эсми ни любила Карлайла, она до конца не могла поверить, что его доброта и забота простираются дальше первых нескольких лет совместной жизни. Ей не хотелось попасться в старую ловушку. И хотя, если бы доктор Каллен бросил её, ей не понадобились бы ни деньги, ни одежда; она могла бы одичать, убивать людей или зверей — кого придётся, — и в конце концов быть казнённой Вольтури, но Эсми хотелось продолжать чувствовать себя человеком. Желательно, человеком с твёрдой почвой под ногами и обеспеченным будущим. Конечно, швеёй ей не стать — по вполне понятным причинам. Но фантазии Эсми вполне хватило бы и на что-то другое, и она, поколебавшись немного, поделилась своими мыслями с Карлайлом.

Вопреки её собственным ожиданиям, Карлайл не стал отговаривать её уверениями в своей вечной любви, но загорелся какой-то почти необъяснимой радостью. Следующим вечером перед Эсми лежал список художественных колледжей и университетов, которые принимали слушательниц и студенток на архитектурное направление.

Наверное, если бы сам он не застал времени, когда крепость образования можно было взять лишь с помощью увесистого мешка золота, или — очень редко — адским трудом и выдающимся умом, доктор бы только посмеялся над женской прихотью. Но Карлайл оказался настроен серьёзно: в конце концов, несколько лет назад американки получили право голоса — разве он настолько отстал от жизни, чтобы считать желание женщины всего лишь прихотью и мимолётным увлечением? Его мнение разделяли не так много людей, как он думал, но их вряд ли можно было винить. У доктора Каллена было за плечами несколько человеческих жизней, полных времени для размышлений, и в разы меньше забот, которые могли бы занять его ум.

— Планы не поменялись? — уточнил Карлайл. — Эдвард отвезёт тебя днём в город, а я заберу после работы?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнула Эсми и отвела обеспокоенный взгляд, о чём-то задумавшись.

Доктор взял руку жены в свою и поцеловал Эсми в висок. Она сразу почувствовала себя спокойнее, но до конца напряжение не ушло, и Карлайл это видел.

— Отдохни, дорогая, — мягко попросил Каллен, поглаживая ладонь Эсми.

Она выдавила улыбку, и Карлайл только вздохнул. Взгляд обоих упал на часы на стене.

— Тебе пора, — сказала Эсми, расправляя лацканы пиджака доктора.

— Да, — подтвердил Карлайл, надевая пальто и забирая свой чемоданчик. — До завтра.

— Увидимся, — прежде чем Карлайл отвернулся, уходя, Эсми притянула его к себе и легко поцеловала в уголок губ.

***

Чёрный автомобиль урчал, как кошка, бока которой мнёт лапками котёнок. Карлайл не успел выйти и подать Эсми руку, она сама запрыгнула на пассажирское сиденье и, сложив пакеты с покупками сзади, захлопнула дверцу и поправила шляпку. Лицо её светилось радостью, и Карлайл заулыбался в ответ, трогая машину с места:

— Похоже, настроение у тебя улучшилось?

— О да, — кивнула Эсми. Справилась она, как сама считала, на «отлично», а значит, и вечер в гостях у доктора Стивенсона ничем не грозит их семье. Но она уже отвлеклась от себя на мужа: — Как смена?

— Всё тихо, — ответил Карлайл, бросая короткий взгляд на Эсми, прядки возле ушей, выбившиеся из её причёски, ласково трепал ветер.

Поездку домой заполнили разговоры. Карлайл рассказывал о работе, Эсми перебирала «подходящие по погоде» стипендии: наверное, всю ночь изучала карту Штатов.

— В Европу мы тоже можем переехать, — напомнил доктор Каллен. Изумление сделало Эсми похожей на сову. Как ни в чём ни бывало, мужчина продолжил: — Кажется, когда-то ты хотела в Лондон?

— Да, но это было… — женщина замялась, — давно.

— Может быть, когда ты станешь миссис Каллен, проведём медовый месяц за пределами Американского континента? — серьёзно, но непринуждённо предложил Карлайл.

Эсми сжала кулаки на коленях, не зная что ответить. Идея казалась ей не просто чудесной — чем-то на грани фантастики.

— Так что скажешь? — переспросил доктор.

— На самом деле, — протянула Эсми, — мне нравится. Просто я… — они с Карлайлом долго смотрели друг на друга, и в конце концов женщина вновь опустила глаза: — Ты знаешь.

Доктор Каллен кивнул, паркуя автомобиль. Привыкла к безнадёжной бедности и постоянному несчастью.

В этот раз Карлайл вышел из машины первым и галантно открыл перед Эсми дверь, подав руку. Женщина крепко сжала его ладонь и не отпускала до того момента, пока они не вошли в дом. Там, возле дверей своей комнаты, она отобрала у доктора покупки и велела ждать за дверью приглашения. Карлайл с покорностью согласился.

Шелест бумаги, ткани, глухой брязг бусинок. Эсми разрешила войти.

Согнув ножку, и раскинув руки, словно сошла со страниц модных журналов, мисс Мэйсен лучезарно улыбалась.

— Та-да-ам! — она покрутилась: — Как тебе? На всё не потратила и десяти долларов!

Карлайл лишился дара речи. Мешок грязно-жёлтого цвета, беспорядочно обсыпанный бисером, который кто-то попытался выдать за платье, на кого угодно подействовал бы таким образом.

Те, чья жизнь прошла под знаменем нищеты и вечной нужды, часто путают роскошь с излишествами. Убогая жизнь стирает границу между утончённостью и вычурностью. Девиз босоты: "Всё лучшее сразу".

Доктору Каллену показалось, он сейчас заплачет от боли, сжавшей каменное сердце: Эсми в этом уродливом платье выглядела по-настоящему счастливой, даже остров в подарок не произвёл на неё такое впечатление.

Но будущая (и настоящая, на самом деле) миссис Каллен заметила перемену в лице мужа, и стушевалась, не зная, как быть.

— Прости, я слишком много потратила. Нужно было купить одно… Тебе ведь не нравится? Ты злишься? Прости, мне так стыдно… — она попятилась, спрятала лицо в ладонях, продолжая бормотать что-то, только Карлайл её уже не слушал.

Говорят, к хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Это было не про Эсми: всё, что у неё появилось, она никак не могла научиться считать своим. Вслед за нежностью должны идти побои. Вслед за лаской — жестокость. Вслед за живительной радостью — иссушающее горе. Она была забитой собакой, сменившей хозяина, и каждый раз, когда она замечала, что встаёт на задние лапы и выпрямляется, превращаясь в человека, она одёргивала саму себя, напоминая, где её место.

Карлайл горько вздохнул:

— Бедняжка моя, иди сюда, — он протянул Эсми раскрытые руки, и она, дрожа, несмело вложила свои ладони в его. Ещё несколько мгновений — и Карлайл уже обнимал жену, словно закрывая от мира, и целовал в макушку, зарываясь лицом в карамельные волосы.

— Мне действительно не нравится.

Эсми напряглась, превратившись в стальной прут, но Карлайл не размыкал объятий и поглаживал её по плечам и спине, и миссис Каллен в недоумении замерла. Ей оставалось только ждать.

— На мой вкус, оно просто ужасно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты шла в нём на вечер, потому что тогда о нас будут судачить до конца наших дней.

Эсми отпрянула, непонимающе разглядывая лицо мужа: чего он ждал от неё? Карлайл усмехнулся:

— Я не злюсь, это было бы попросту глупо. Разве что, — он заправил прядь Эсми за ухо, принимая серьёзный вид, — немного на это платье, которое своим уродством лишь оттеняет твою красоту. И у меня из-за этого нет аргументов, чтобы ты его немедленно сняла и никогда больше не надевала…

— Прости!

Вампиршу вновь всю затрясло, она закрыла лицо руками, спрятала голову в плечи; Чарли, наверное, сорвал бы с неё неугодный ему наряд. Крепкие руки Карлайла вновь обняли её за плечи. Запах, родной и знакомый уже несколько лет — нет, больше трети жизни, — успокаивал.

— Всё хорошо, Эсми, — голос доктора Каллена стал не на шутку встревоженным. Те несчастные десять долларов, по-хорошему, должно было стоить одно только платье. А перчатки? Чулки? Ленты для причёски? Веер? — Тебе просто нужно что-то больше подходящее по статусу, и только.

Эсми не решалась кивать. Карлайл не размыкал объятий, ища нужные слова.

— Может, мне лучше пока уйти?

— Нет! — выкрикнула Эсми и тут же вжалась лицом в грудь мужа. И замолчала, снова боясь шевельнуться.

Доктор вздохнул и только уткнулся носом в её волосы.

— Завтра поедем в город и купим шёлка. Сошьёшь, что захочешь.

— Зачем ты меня мучаешь? — прошептала Эсми срывающимся голосом. Больше замечание в пустоту, чем прямой вопрос. — Я не заслужила всего этого…

— Я… — Карлайл растерялся, с его губ сорвался неловкий смешок, и доктор положил руки жене на плечи, вглядываясь в её лицо: — Что это значит?

Эсми прятала от него взгляд и в конце концов стряхнула с плеч его руки, отстранившись. Карлайл остался стоять в ожидании ответа.

— Я… Не могу… — женщина не находила слов. — Не могу принять всё это. Мне…

— Тебе страшно, — понял доктор Каллен. Это был не вопрос.

Эсми посмотрела ему в глаза и несмело кивнула.

Карлайл задумался: ему хотелось сказать, что он не такой, как те, кого она встречала раньше, он никогда не причинит ей боли. Но это всё было не то, что успокоило бы его дорогую Эсми. Сколько подобных фраз она услышала от своего бывшего мужа? Сколько таких разговоров закончилось для неё болью?

— Эсми, — серьёзно начал он, — твоя жизнь больше не будет прежней. Ты можешь дать отпор любому, кто попытается тебя обидеть. Тебе хватит на это сил, — заверил доктор Каллен и улыбнулся украдкой: — Вспомни прекрасный антикварный письменный стол, которого я лишился.

— Дело не в отпоре, — закачала головой миссис Каллен. Она, конечно, врала: дело было и в нём тоже. Как ни странно, слова мужа придали уверенности.

— В чём же тогда? — Карлайл наконец вновь подошёл ближе, осторожно огладив Эсми по плечам, и, не встретив сопротивления, обнял жену одной рукой.

Женщина вздохнула, склонила голову мужу на грудь.

— Ты будешь рядом? — несмело вопросила она.

Мягкий смешок Карлайла поднял из глубины волну тепла, и оно разлилось от сердца до самых кончиков пальцев. Карлайл никогда не смеялся <i>над</i> ней.

— Помнишь? В богатстве и в бедности; в горе и в радости, — доктор коснулся щеки Эсми, которая подняла голову, — покуда мы оба живы.

Она улыбнулась, вспоминая тот день, когда он — они оба — впервые произнесли эти слова. Прекрасный день, и прекрасная следующая за ним ночь посреди океана под звёздным небом. Они шли под парусом к острову — зелёному и солнечному — её острову, где провели несколько недель, не тревожемые никем и ничем; держась за руки, сминая постель, смеясь, вытряхивая из волос перламутровый песок…

Она подыграла мужу, чувствуя, как тяжесть в груди улетучивается:

— Можешь поцеловать невесту.

Карлайл медлил всего мгновение, но целовал — не выпуская из объятий.

С Чарли о подобном она не могла даже мечтать, он по натуре своей никогда не был романтиком, и, иногда казалось, ненавидел женщин в целом, не проявляя ни капли любви или уважения даже к своей собственной матери. Не то чтобы война была ему к лицу — но только таким, как он, она и могла нравится. И он старался сделать свою жизнь похожей на войну, хотя человек и не создан для убийства себе подобных.

Впрочем, Чарли Эвенсон был мёртв — так гласили записи из канцелярии мэрии Колумбуса, куда Карлайл ездил перед их с Эсми свадьбой. К тому моменту миссис Эвенсон числилась пропавшей без вести уже почти два года. Её никто не искал.

Никто, кроме, пожалуй, её самой.

Ей приходилось идти вперёд на ощупь, то и дело оглядываться назад, сравнивать, задавать сотни вопросов самой себе, ходить кругами, сворачивать не туда и возвращаться, отказываться ото всех старых принципов и привычек. От жизни, где поцелуй казался нежным только для разбитых в кровь губ; где тишина вместо «шлюхи», уже набившей оскомину, казалась сладкими звуками любви; где от самой Эсми вместо любви требовались лишь верность, покорность, и молчание.

Каждый раз, когда Карлайл обнимал её, возвращаясь с работы, спрашивал, как прошёл день, нежно заправлял волосы за ухо, он будто говорил на языке, который Эсми не понимала. Она слушала, но не слышала; она чувствовала, но не могла осознать. Всё это радовало и пугало её одновременно, как пугает пляж того, кто никогда не видел воды: волны накатывают на берег, угасая, теплом обдавая ноги; вода мягко лижет песок; но простирающийся до самого горизонта океан ужасен — он поглотит тебя, если ты не будешь внимательна; он станет твоей погибелью, если ты заплывёшь слишком далеко. Если бы у неё спросили, любит ли её Карлайл, сердце её кричало бы «да!», но Эсми смогла бы ответить лишь «не знаю». Потому что не верила — и потому что если она его потеряет, намного легче будет убедить себя, что он её никогда и не любил.

Она не была готова когда-то услышать в свою сторону «растяпа Платт», ни тем более «шлюха Эвенсон», но в этот раз она так не ошибётся, она будет готова дать отпор. Ей хватит сил, чтобы выдержать.

Когда удар настигнет её, она будет готова.

— Эсми, дорогая, — встревоженный голос Карлайла заставил отмереть: оказывается, она стояла без движения уже несколько минут. Слова слышались словно через толщу воды. Слова, которые Эсми слышала, но не понимала.

<i>Эсми, дорогая…</i>

Удар настиг изнутри — будто бы рухнула стена, спали оковы. И ноги больше не держали: Эсми осела на пол и рассмеялась. Рассмеялась, потому что заплакать она не могла. Она хохотала, ощупывая себя руками, будто проверяя, существует ли по-прежнему. Жёлтое платье полетело прочь.

Она была Эсми. Эсми Каллен, которой хватит сил. Которую никто больше не посмеет обидеть.

Карлайл присел рядом, несмело протянув руку. Эсми сжала его ладонь, не прекращая смеяться.

— Я знаю! Я знаю, Карлайл!

Доктор, уверенный, что супруга впала в безумие, совсем растерялся.

— Что знаешь, Эсми? — тихо спросил он.

— Я люблю тебя, Карлайл! — воскликнулв она, как будто бы безо всякой связи с предыдущими словами. — Люблю тебя!

— Да, Эсми, — Карлайл бережно привлёк женщину к себе, надеясь успокоить, а она продолжала смеяться вместо рыданий. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Я знаю! Знаю! — она повисла у него на шее, зарываясь пальцами в пшеничные волосы, целуя бледный висок, отказываясь отпускать мужа. И шептала, словно произносить эти слова дарило ей немыслимое удовольствие: — Я знаю, Карлайл. Знаю. Знаю.

Мужчина обхватил её руками и принялся укачивать в объятиях. В конце концов, Эсми успокоилась, и просто сидела у него на коленях, кончиком носа уткнувшись в мраморную щёку. Они пробыли в таком положении долго, намного дольше, чем выдержали бы люди.

— Скажи ещё раз, — попросила Эсми.

Доктор Каллен мягко вздохнул, оглаживая обнажённое плечо с тремя тёмными родинками:

— Дорогая…

Лицо миссис Каллен светилось радостью и ликованием.

***

Вечером следующего дня на их с Карлайлом кровати было расстелено семь ярдов красно-виноградного шёлка. Эсми была в новом платье: бежево-белом, как крем-брюле, с золотой вышивкой. Волны фиолетовой ткани разглаживались под её прикосновениями и вновь собирались, когда Эсми опасалась, что краешек вдруг соскользнёт с кровати: ей не хотелось ничего испортить. Доктор Каллен осторожно отогнул уголок «покрывала» и присел рядом с женой.

Он пристроился у неё за спиной, но Эсми и не вздрогнула, хотя раньше боялась такого. Теперь она закрывала глаза и наслаждалась прикосновениями тонких пальцев, чертящих узоры на плечах, лопатках и вдоль позвоночника.

— Я теперь красивая? — поинтересовалась вдруг Эсми с игривой улыбкой на губах.

Карлайл помедлил немного с ответом.

— Ты теперь выглядишь, как представительница уважаемого семейства и невеста порядочного человека.

Эсми обернулась, картинно вздёргивая бровь. Не сказать, чтобы ответ её устраивал. Но оказалось, Каллен ещё не закончил:

— А красивая ты всегда.

Теперь всё было правильно. Супруги потянулись друг к другу в едином порыве. Эсми упала на спину, увлекая за собой Карлайла; карамельные волосы, разбросавшиеся по фиолетовому шёлку, золотило закатное солнце.

Семь ярдов. Длинный путь, который Эсми проделала в поисках утраченной части себя, можно было свести к каким-то семи ярдам.


	3. Архитектура

Из широкого окна в переходе между корпусами больницы отлично просматривается стоянка. Доктор Каллен, опираясь на перила, наблюдает, как через пару машин от его «Мерседеса» на свободное место закатывается медно-ореховый «Опель» Эсми. Маленький, с плавными линиями, быстрый... Совсем как миссис Каллен. Она выходит из машины, пригибаясь, вытаскивает рюкзак и закидывает на одно плечо. В руках её — небольшой бумажный пакет.

Телефон Карлайла вибрирует — и доктор достаёт его из кармана, чтобы прочитать сообщение. «Я приехала». Конечно, он знает. Они разыгрывают этот спектакль уже лет пятьдесят, каждый раз, когда переезжают на новое место. Эсми редко работает там же, где они живут: мало кому нужен был архитектор её уровня в таком городке, как Форкс, так что она по большей части занята дома, а когда требуется её личное присутствие для координации проекта — уезжает, оставляя семейство на самоё себя.

Они встречаются в холле больницы: им нужно как можно больше свидетелей. Машут друг другу издалека, Эсми ускоряет шаг, лавируя между людьми, Карлайл прорубает себе путь плечом.

— Привет, — поцелуй в щёку.

— Привет, — не удержаться и чмокнуть в губы.

Миссис Каллен торжественно вручает мужу бумажный пакет с объяснениями:

— Ты забыл свой обед.

— Спасибо, — он берёт пакет с едой, которую придётся отправить в мусорку в конце дня, и, притягивая за талию, вновь целует жену: на этот раз долго и глубоко — лучшее средство от ненужных ему знакомств.

Они отрываются друг от друга, но почти соприкасаются кончиками носов, улыбаясь.

— Я скучаю по тому времени, когда мы ходили по светским приёмам, — Эсми поправляет причёску Карлайла мягким прикосновением и склоняет голову на бок: — В твой первый день на работе все уже знали, что на моём фоне ни у кого нет шансов.

— Зато сейчас никто не сходит так с ума по замужеству, — парирует доктор Каллен с ухмылкой, кладя руку жене на плечо.

Она вновь целует его — и он знает, что это прощание.

— Едешь в Сиэтл кататься на паромах? — вот бы задержать Эсми ещё ненадолго.

Она смеётся. О, как она смеётся! Её рука ложится на лацкан белого халата, расправляя его, хотя он и так идеально выглажен.

— Еду рассказывать идиоту-заказчику, что, если он уберёт хотя бы одну цифру после запятой в моих расчётах, — её брови гордо взлетают вверх, — его драгоценный торговый центр рухнет от первого дуновения ветерка.

Теперь приходит черёд Карлайла смеяться, и его золотые глаза прячутся за густыми ресницами.

— Что же, беги, Кэтрин Джонсон! Спасай жизни незадачливых любителей шоппинга.

Эсми часто говорила ему похожие слова, помогая завязать галстук, когда он собирался на работу. Врача легко показать героем.

— Люблю тебя, — они никогда не говорят друг другу «прощай».

— Я тоже.


	4. Мама

Вернувшегося с работы Карлайла никто не встречал. То есть, конечно, все были на месте: Эммет и Несси играли в гостиной, Белла и Розали с чем-то возились на кухне, Эдвард и Элис разыгрывали очередную ментальную партию в шахматы: фигуры перед ними стояли на исходных позициях. Джаспер тоже был здесь, только запрятался в углу в кресле, наблюдая за обитателями дома. Как и всегда, с виду расслабленный, но на самом деле всё равно напряжённый — страж всеобщего спокойствия. А вот Эсми, обычно с энтузиазмом стаскивавшая с плеч Карлайла его пальто, сегодня не спустилась. Было похоже, что никто этого не заметил или намеренно не замечал. Кроме, разве что, Джаспера, уловившего беспокойство названного отца и тихонько кивнувшего на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.

Проскользнув почти незамеченным (Ренесми не успела броситься его обнимать) между двух огней — кухни и гостиной — Карлайл поднялся в их с женой спальню.

Эсми была тут: сидела, обняв руками колени, на полу, прячась за кроватью. Доктор знал эту позу, хотя, возможно, предпочёл бы не знать.

Он поставил сумку, прислонив к стене, подошёл ближе и перебросил через спинку кровати пиджак.

— Можно спросить, что случилось? — как бы невзначай бросил он, ослабляя перед зеркалом галстук.

— Ничего, — послышалось из угла. — Ничего, правда.

Судя по голосу, миссис Каллен была очень подавлена.

Карлайл подошёл и сел на кровать рядом, и, похлопав ладонью место рядом с собой, сказал жене:

— Иди сюда.

Она подняла взгляд и с тяжёлым неодобрительным вздохом закачала головой: сложно иногда было верить в её идеального Карлайла.

— Иди сюда, мне нужен твой животворящий поцелуй, — повторил доктор Каллен, сбрасывая ботинки и падая на кровать, раскинув руки. Хруст белья и запах чистой постели были одними из самых любимых его ощущений по возвращении домой. Ну, уж точно в первой пятёрке.

Эсми широко заулыбалась, запрокинув голову, а спустя мгновение уже перебралась на кровать к мужу и легла рядом на бок, подперев голову рукой, согнутой в локте. Пальцы Карлайла едва ощутимо поглаживали её плечи, а золотые глаза внимательно изучали её лицо.

— В самом деле, что тебя так расстроило? — он принял позу, зеркальную позе Эсми.

— Ренесми… — вдохнула вампирша, положив руку мужу на грудь. Заметив, как его светлые брови удивлённо взлетели вверх, она тут же прояснила свои слова: — Она чудесный ребёнок, и я безумно рада её появлению на свет…

— Но ты жалеешь, что никогда не сможешь родить сама, — закончил за неё Карлайл, запуская пальцы в волосы Эсми. Она ластилась к его руке, прикрыв глаза, и вздохнула:

— Вот видишь, я даже тебе надоела с этими глупостями, что никогда не смогу быть настоящей матерью.

Доктор притянул миссис Каллен ближе к себе, поцеловав между бровей.

— Тебя не утешит, если я скажу, что ты избежала самого неприятного в материнстве?

Она подняла голову:

— Ты имеешь в виду выпадающие волосы, крошащиеся зубы, двенадцатичасовые роды, расшатанные нервы, вечный недосып и грязные подгузники?

Карлайл утвердительно кивнул:

— Именно так.

— Нисколько.

И, ещё немного подумав, разглядывая свою ладонь на его груди, всё тем же твёрдым тоном добавила, поднимая глаза:

— Ведь у меня был бы ты.

Эсми не успела увидеть, как тень боли скользнула по лицу Карлайла, потому что вместо ответа он всё же поцеловал жену в губы: долго и мягко, запустив руку в её волосы. А потом оторвался, коснулся ладонью щеки, и шепнул:

— Ты знаешь, что не было бы.

Она повторила его жест, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет в виду. Как бы они ни мечтали, их история не могла сложиться иначе и привести к тому счастливому финалу, что был у них сейчас. Их человеческие жизни начались на расстоянии двух с половиной веков друг от друга, и неспособность иметь детей была платой за встречу. За саму возможность быть друг рядом с другом.

— Последний раз, когда я мечтал об этом, мне представлялся рыжий мальчик, — признался Карлайл, вновь потянувшись губами к губам Эсми. Она улыбнулась, ответив, и её ладонь скользнула доктору на талию.

А в следующее мгновение Карлайл лёгким движением толкнул супругу на спину, оказываясь сверху. Эсми выдохнула в поцелуй, разорвавшийся лишь на долю секунды и, сжав в пальцах ткань голубой рубашки Карлайла, вытащила её заправленный край.

— И чтобы обязательно с веснушками, — вдруг снова заговорил вампир, переходя на шёпот: — Как были у тебя…

— Карлайл, — Эсми как будто пыталась что-то возразить, но смогла только зажмуриться, бесшумно смеясь, пока муж губами щекотал её лицо: невесомыми поцелуями покрывал лоб, нос, щёки, подбородок. В ответ её тонкие пальцы невольно скользнули к нему под рубашку, расстёгивая пуговицы снизу.

Доктор Каллен не остался в долгу, подобравшись к ямке на шее Эсми, и в несколько ловких движений расстегнул её блузку до самого бюстгальтера, впиваясь губами в ложбинку между грудей. Миссис Каллен шумно вздохнула, и её руки невольно взметнулись вверх, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и окончательно портя мужу причёску.

Вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки — от ладони Карлайла, забравшейся Эсми под одежду.

— Не можешь нащупать застёжку? — съехидничала женщина, обращая внимание мужа на своё лицо. Отвлекающий манёвр сработал, и когда Эсми потянула Карлайла за пряжку ремня, закидывая ногу супругу на бедро, от неожиданности он не сдержал томного стона.

— Карлайл! — шикнула на него жена: — Потише.

— Я не виноват, — заявил доктор Каллен, вновь целуя открытую грудь. Эсми приподнялась на локтях и перестала дышать в надежде не шуметь, но надолго её не хватило: запах любимого был нужен, как когда-то воздух.

Один рывок — и строгий галстук летит прочь, обнажая бледную шею. Пуговицы воротника Эсми отрывает зубами, с нетерпением стремясь поцеловать мужа. Он её, её до последнего дюйма волос, и ей хочется никогда не отпускать его, впечатывая его тело в своё, впуская его в себя. Руки бегали по плечам и спине, дразня прикосновениями. Выгнувшись под поцелуями, Эсми обняла Карлайла бёдрами, вскидывая таз.

Из горла вампира вырывалось рычание вперемешку с мурлыканьем.

— Что же… — она задохнулась, когда пальцы Карлайла справились с застёжкой её джинсов, — что же ты такой шумный?..

— Я? — недовольно вопросил доктор Каллен и жестом, который за долгие годы супружеской жизни ещё ни разу его не подводил, заставил Эсми глухо застонать, кусая губы.

— Не надо, — как в горячке зашептала она, втягивая воздух в ответ на каждый поцелуй, спускавшийся всё ниже. — Дети же услышат.

— Не надо?

Карлайл остановился и навис над Эсми на прямых руках, и искры смеха плясали у него в глазах.

— Нет… Я… — она всё же не ждала, что он остановится, и теперь едва смогла собраться мыслями.

— Ты себя слышала? — вампир усмехался во все свои идеальные зубы, но Эсми не понимала, какие слова вызвали эту странную реакцию.

— О чём ты? — вампирша не успела нахмуриться, только вздохнуть: — А! — как муж вновь вжал её в постель, целуя со стоном, и она зашипела: — Карлайл, дети!

И когда он мгновенно отстранился, вновь оставляя место для манёвра, до неё наконец дошло. Если бы она могла задохнуться от радости, так бы и случилось. Эсми лежала перед Карлайлом, так точно сумевшим её переубедить, не в силах промолвить ни слова. А он только ухмылялся:

— Преступление после такого думать, что ты ненастоящая мама, — объявил он. Радость в её глазах ободрила его, и он продолжил с нежностью: — Самая что ни на есть настоящая и неисправимая.

Эсми погладила мужа по щеке, а он словил её ладонь одними губами. Нежность сменилась страстью мгновенно, и миссис Каллен, срывая очередной поцелуй, с победным видом толкнула Карлайла на спину, меняясь с ним местами.

— Ты хочешь продолжить? — он слегка удивился. Его безоружный вид даже немного обескураживал.

— А ты нет? — она склонила голову слегка разочарованно.

— Ну не при детях же! — рассмеялся Карлайл.


End file.
